The present invention relates generally to a garment or device for wear by a person and in particular to a garment or device having portions for selectively applying tension or other sensory information to the body of the wearer.
Poor posture results from certain muscles tightening up or shortening while others lengthen and become weak which often occurs as a result of one's daily activities. When muscle groups lose balance the body cannot align itself properly. This can lead to distress in the spinal vertebrae and other joints throughout the body. Many physical maladies have been clinically shown to be increased due to prolonged periods of poor posture.
Furthermore, poor posture is becoming more common and worsened by physical stressors that are common to modern activities, such as computer usage, smart phone usage, carrying heavy bags, driving, playing video games, etc., that require prolonged sitting times and abnormal postures that are literally molding our bodies into an abnormal posture profile.
For example, in 2011, the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgery (AAOS) declared “Over 65 percent of upper body injuries, athletic and lifestyle related, come from repetitive overuse and poor posture. Poor posture jeopardizes every sensory path.”
Many athletic injuries are the result of poor posture. For example, the Journal of Athletic Training, May 2009 Supplement, states “many overhead athletes suffer from shoulder pain due to poor posture.” Overhead athletes are not the only ones at risk. Poor posture injuries can be found everywhere.
The National Institute of Health determined in 2011 that musculoskeletal disorders and diseases are the leading cause of disability in the United States and account for more than one-half of all chronic conditions in people over 50 years of age in developed countries. The economic impact of these conditions is staggering (approximately $890 billion or 7.7% of the Gross Domestic Product), yet they remain under appreciated, under recognized, and under resourced.